Acolytes/Marhawkman
Exodus; GB/EB; gen as EB; Flying, Team Psychic Warding; ranged psychic attacks, team buffs/heals *L1/default follow/counter: ; ; ; ; *L2: ; ; ; ; *L6: ; ; ; ; *L9: ; ; ; ; Anne-Marie Cortez; b/mb; inf; chance to dodge attacks(including psi, anything but cata); ranged energy gun, disorient/mind control *Passive: Mentalist Gymnastics *L1/default follow/counter: ; ; ; ; *L2: ; ; ; ; *L6: ; ; ; ; *L9: ; ; ; ; Cargill; b/mb; scr; steel hard skin; unarmed melee *Passive: Steel Hard Skin; *L1/default follow/counter: Steel Fist; Unarmed Melee; ; ; *L2: ; ; ; ; *L6: ; ; ; ; *L9: ; ; ; ; Chrome; b/mb; bru; flying; team buffs, DoT, DoT exploit *L1/default follow/counter: ; ; ; ; *L2: ; ; ; ; *L6: ; ; ; ; *L9: ; ; ; ; Delgado; b/mb; bru; Megamorphing; unarmed melee, tank *L1/default follow/counter: ; ; ; ; *L2: ; ; ; ; *L6: ; ; ; ; *L9: ; ; ; ; Firefist; b/mb; bla; ; fire attacks *L1/default follow/counter: ; ; ; ; *L2: ; ; ; ; *L6: ; ; ; ; *L9: ; ; ; ; Gargouille; B/MB; scr; Flying, Stone Skin; slashing melee, stealthy *Stone Skin: immune to bleeding, cold and fire effects *L1/default follow/counter: Claw Slash; slashing melee; OE; 2 hits; bleeding, open wound *L2: Flying Slash; slashing melee; AE; 1 hit; stealthy, wide open, fumbling *L6: Night Stance; buff; self; n/a; QA, nimble *L9: Gargoyle Drop; unarmed melee slashing; OE; 4 hits; stealthy, exploit corruption Katu; b/mb; bla; gains energy charges when electrical or energy attacks are used; aoe downgrade, big hit consumes charges but restores stamina *Passive: Energy Locus: gains an Energy Charge(tiny boost to all stats) each time an electrical or energy attack is used. *L1/default follow/counter: Ion Wave; ranged electric; AE; 1 hit; Static Charge *L2: Energy Drain; ranged electric; OE; 3 hits; Energy Drain *L6: E-M Surge; ranged energy; AE; 1 hit; Catastrophic, Downgrade *L9: Locus Hole; electric energy; AE; 1 hit; Catastrophic, Energy Discharge(consumes all energy charges to deal increased damage), Geomagnetic field rip(removes all positive effects from all enemies and allies, gains bonus damage for each removed) Projector; B/MB; tac; ; team shields, ranged slashing energy *Passive: ??? *L1/default follow/counter: ; ; ; ; *L2: ; ; ; ; *L6: ; ; ; ; *L9: ; ; ; ; Random; b/mb; gen; reflexive adaptation(class changes based on the class of an opponent attacking him); gets modified attacks based on his class, this works like Death Locket where it's the same attack, it just has different effects based on stuff. Also if he's given a class power buff those trigger it too. *Passive: Reflexive Adaptation: changes class after each time attacked, also has a free action that changes class as a recharge extension. *L1/default follow/counter: Bioplasmic Blast; ranged energy; OE; 1 hit; (if gen) pressure points, (if tac) Exhausted, (if bla) Impaired, (if bru) Neutralized, (if scr) Winded, (if inf) off balance *L2: ; ; ; ; (if gen) , (if tac) , (if bla) , (if bru) , (if scr) , (if inf) *L6: Combat Adaptation; Buff Heal; AA; na; heals all allies by 10%, (if gen) removes debuffs from team, (if tac) adds a shield, (if bla) strengthened, (if bru) fortified, (if scr) focused, (if inf) agile *L9: ; ; ; ; (if gen) , (if tac) , (if bla) , (if bru) , (if scr) , (if inf) Scanner; b/mb; inf; chance to interrupt psi abilities, enemies cannot be stealthy; intangible, pressure points, opportunist *Passive: Astral Warrior; chance to interrupt psychic attacks, all attacks have ethereal strike *Passive: Astral Sense; enemies cannot be stealthy *default follow/counter: Pressure Strike; unarmed melee, OE, 1 hit; opportunist *L1: Electro-transitional strike; unarmed melee; OE; 2 hits; self(flying, phased), enemy(Phasic Weakness(takes extra damage from phased attackers)) *L2: Shifting Shadow; unarmed melee; AE; 1 hit; pressure points, does not remove phased *L6: Share Info; buff; AA; na; gives team true strike and paragon exploiter *L9: Phantom Smash; unarmed melee; OE; 5 hits; exploit opportunity Tempo; b/mb; inf; *Passive: Temporal Sidestep; If Tempo has Temporal Acceleration, she precounters all enemy attacks with Temporal Deceleration *default follow/counter: Speed Boost; Buff; AA; na; Applies Temporal Acceleration(stacks to 3 on allies, 5 8on Tempo, increases all stats by 5%, 10% chance to dodge attacks per stack) *L1: Speed strike; unarmed melee; OE; 2 hits; Agile(self), Deceleration(enemy) *L2: Temporal Deceleration; ranged debuff; AE; 1 hit; gives enemies slowed, if they had slowed, dizzy, if they had dizzy, drained energy *L6: ; ; ; ; *L9: ; ; ; ; Unuscione; b/mb; tac; bio-electric field(immune to shield breaker); energy melee *Passive: Bio-Electric Field; Immune to Shield Breaker, starts with a 10% shield, gains a new shield each time she takes damage *L1/default follow/counter: Shock Hit; electric melee; OE; 2 hits; Disabled *L2: Stunning Strike; electric melee; OE; 1 hit; Incapacitation *L6: Field Shift; Buff; Self; Adaptive Barrier(reduces damage taken and gives buffs when attacked based on the type of attack; melee>spikes(does damage to melee attackers), ranged>chance to deflect ranged, psi>shield now blocks psi(not full immunity)), refreshes shield *L9: Field Smash; electric melee; OE; 1 hit; exploits stun, exploits lockout :Gen: Exodus, Random :Bla: Firefist, Katu :Bru: Chrome, Delgado :Scr: Cargill, Gargouille :Inf: AMC, Scanner, Tempo :Tac: Projector, Unuscione